


for love of cooking and kisses

by rurokun



Category: Pochamani (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurokun/pseuds/rurokun
Summary: Even now, Yukiya feels a vise in his chest and a flush on his cheeks. The domesticity of her wanting to cook for him never fails to form butterflies in his stomach, as if it was the first time she had asked to cook for him. Whether it be cooking, doing homework, or just talking about her day, everything she does is gentle and careful, a conscious effort.





	for love of cooking and kisses

Yukiya watches as Tsumugi carefully chops the green onions that she purchased at the market that day. Her hands are steady and careful, the knife hardly making a sound. When the green onions are prepared, she carefully runs her index finger on both sides of the knife to remove any excess. Tsumugi picks up the cutting board and uses the knife to slide all of the green onions into the large pot of stew, and then stirs everything in the pot with the large red ladle.

Even now, Yukiya feels a vise in his chest and a flush on his cheeks. The domesticity of her wanting to cook for him never fails to form butterflies in his stomach, as if it was the first time she had asked to cook for him. Whether it be cooking, doing homework, or just talking about her day, everything she does is gentle and careful, a conscious effort.

He loves this about Mugi. While there are many things that he loves about her (Yukiya can’t help but notice how _good_ she looks in her uniform), there is something about the way that she carries herself which makes her look that much more beautiful. Yukiya wishes that he would be less embarrassed about talking through these feelings, because he wishes that he could tell her these things, tell her all of the things that he feels for her, the moment that he feels them. Yukiya smirks as he imagines the blush that would certainly grace Mugi’s face if he were to shower her with all of these compliments.

For now, though, he looks. Yukiya continues to watch as Tsumugi proceeds to chop more produce for the stew. She turns around to call for Tagami, not knowing that he had been sitting at the horigotatsu the entire time. Her expression changes in a matter of seconds, from surprised, to pleasant, to embarrassed, as Tsumugi realizes that Tagami-kun has been observing her this entire time.

“Tagami-kun, how long have you been sitting there?”

“Hmm. Not long. I would say since you added the chicken broth.”

Tsumugi blushes and exclaims, “That was nearly an hour ago!”

“Guess I lost track of time,” Yukiya answers with a smirk. Tsumugi blushes again and quickly turns back to the large pot of stew, adding the last few finishing touches. Yukiya stands up and walks towards the kitchen to find the bowls and cutlery, helping Tsumugi to serve the scalding hot stew and transport it to the horigotatsu. When everything has been turned off and the table has been completely set, they each take their respective places at the table.

“Thank you, Tsumugi. This looks delicious.”

Tsumugi beams, and says, “You’re welcome. I always love cooking for you, Tagami-kun.”

Yukiya feels the words strum against his heartstrings, and without any hesitation, he leans over and gives a gentle kiss to Tsumugi’s temple. She blushes a fierce scarlet and lowers her gaze in embarrassment. Yukiya smiles because, for now, this is more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, please bear with me because I haven't written a fic in so long, so this is probably pretty basic BUT I just really wanted to post something so that Pochamani could just have an actual category, because Listen, this manga is so Good and I just really want more people to post more fics !!! Hope y'all enjoyed, leave a kudos or comment or both !!


End file.
